pokemonaskcommunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Ace Primo (Tumblr blog)
ace-primo is a vivid, HTML composed blog run solely by Ace '' '' '' (of course), an incredibly skilled 17 year old teen with a large obsession of Pokémon and other major Nintendo RPGs. The blog focuses on two dynamic characters, Ace'Chu (as he is officially called) and a bright level headed Lugia named Aero, who can be seen as polar opposites quite often in personality to each other, despite the two getting along very well, with the ocassional quarrels, but these are never too major, of course, as Aero wins the majority of their squabbles with his clever mind and psychic abilities, thus able to know how to keep Ace calmed down when neccessary. '' 'Ace'Chu (Backstory and current day)' Ace is.. an incredibly difficult character to describe. He is.. persay, very outgoing, energetic, hyperactive, bold, brash, surprisingly cunning at times, and just pure-hearted overall. His motives are easily mistook for mere child's play, considering his small size, but the one special quality he happens to exhibit is his blistering speed, for he has a skyrocketing high Speed stat of 420, which is only 40 points away from being as fast as a fully boosted EV trained Jolly Ninjask (when it doesn't have any Speed Boosts activated, that is..). '' ''Ace was born from an egg as a Pichu in the Johto region, after he was transported to the Hall of Origin in a suspended animation form (having been sent to the Pokémon world as a human, and therefore Arceus spared him the agonizing pain of being scrunched into an egg's embyro slot) whilst waiting for awakening. He happens to sport glossy orange fur, a genetic mishap resulting in accidental contact with an Everstone containing raw Thunderstone materials in the core when he had evolved from his Pichu form. His left ear also fully developed and straightened out, instead of flopping on the side as it did when he was a Pichu. As for how he met Aero; at the time, Ace was still believing (as he does to this day) the equality and undivided protection for all Pokémon should always result in him being ready for action at all times, so he happened to notice a young Lugia being viciously mauled by a school of Tentacruel (the Tentacruel had badly poisoned Aero and were trying to eat him, despite the Lugia's failed attempts to fight them back with his psychic powers), so greatly disgusted by such savage behavior, Ace intervened with a Thunderpunch, defeating the leader with one hit, and therefore scaring off the rest of the Tentacruel gang. Later on, Ace tended to Aero's wounds by swimming all the way to Cianwood City and borrowing a Secretpotion from the Medicine Inn, along with purchasing a few Antidotes and Hyper Potions from the nearby Pokémon Mart. Afterwards, Aero warmed up to him, and thus their inseperable friendship began, however Aero usually just flew overhead and followed Ace during his region travels, usually without informing Ace of such odd behavior. Now that their story is out of the way; Ace happens to wield a plethora of gadgets and weapons, such as his iron grappling hook, his dual-bladed split grip sword that happens to bear a strikingly similar appearance to Galaxia , and a Home-Run Bat , just to name a few. '' ''As stated before, along with Aero, Ace is an extremely dynamic character, and thus suffers from multiple personalities, although really it's just an emotional unbalance within his mindset that makes socializing properly near to impossible most of the time. Needless to say, he is a very curious young boy, with an undying love for adventure, and basically just enjoying his life to the fullest extent. He believes in the undivided freedom, respect, love, and caretaking principles for all Pokémon, and sees to it that no Pokémon is left suffering in his supervision. He is also an extremely aggressive battler, despite his meek appearance and somewhat timid instincts at times. As a member of this duo, Ace is seen as the more vivacious, outgoing, warm, and open-hearted North Pole of the two. 'Aero ' ''Aero is a well-profound Lugia, boasting an astonishing IQ of nearly 4,000, and he usually sports either sunglasses or reading specs, depending upon his current mood or the surrounding area he happens to be in at that moment. Nonetheless, Aero is sort of.. a father figure to Ace, having taught Ace how to battle properly by showing the boy to harness his Speed for attacking rather than just lunging in and relying on gut instincts and luck. '' ''Unlike Ace, Aero does not like to batte, and would rather spend his days performing minor (and some major) upgrades to Ace's Controversial-Gear (C-Gear), skimming through his library collection, and experimenting in ways to get his friend to consume a healthy diet, which usually results in Aero attempting to hide carbonated soda bottles, Carbos containers, marshmallow bags, chocolates, and so on from the rambunctious Pikachu, as he also purposely tests Ace's patience and planning while doing this. '' ''Getting down to the boiling point, Aero is far more intelligent than his rodent friend, but of course he has the dignity to not rub this (purposely) in Ace's face, or so to speak.. Aero, is just.. your general Lugia, not really much else to say. However, he happens to enjoy meeting other Pokémon, and perhaps because of this, Ace has become slightly more social and reasonable to talk with as well, a possible side-effect of Aero hanging around the 'Chu so often. '' ''As a member of this duo, Aero is seen as the cool, calm, calculating, and collected South Pole of the two, hence his tender motives and gentle, patient mannerisms. '' Ace Primo (talk) 23:35, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Category:Pikachu Category:Ace Primo Category:Lugia